starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
StarQuestMC Wiki
Welcome to StarQuest At long last, your journey has come to an end and you've reached Interstellar Station. Your colony ship has just docked. Finally, you've arrived in the solar system that is to be your new home! From here, you have a lot of options ahead of you. You still need to aquire a ship to take you from Interstellar Station, find a new planet to build your home, and decide what to do with your new life. Will you find a green planet to cultivate your own self-sufficient farmland? Will you find a dangerous planet to explore and conquer? Or will you arm yourself to the teeth and become a fearsome pirate warlord? This wiki will help you with those crucial decisions and more. (NEW STATION REPLACE PIC) Tutorials *[[Rules|Rules of the Server]] *[[Starting Starquest|Starting Out on StarQuest]] * The definitive guide for noobs *Recovering from Disaster **[[Tiny Starfighter Designs|Building Emergency Ships]] **[[Stealing a ship|Stealing a Ship]] *Economics **[[Spawn Shop]] **[[Automated Shops]] ** Resource Farming ***[[Spawn Station|Interstellar Tree Farm]] ***[[Polymer Tree|Kelakarian Polymer Trees]] Server Resources There are several resources users can take advantage of to further their StarQuest experience. *[http://www.starquestminecraft.com/starquesthome The StarQuest Home Page] - Server news is posted here, so it's good to check it every once in a while. *[http://www.starquestminecraft.com/starquestforums The StarQuest Forums] - Ask questions, make suggestions, and get to know the other members of the community here *[http://tinyurl.com/SQMCRSC The Official Resource Pack] - While not required to play StarQuest, it is highly recommended. *[[Alternate Resource Packs]] - Some players have made alternate resource packs for StarQuest. Post your own here. *[http://play.starquestminecraft.com:8123/ The Dynmap] - This is a live map of the server. More information about how to use Dynmap can be found [[Dynmap|here]]. *[http://www.technicpack.net/modpack/details/starquest-minecraft.427556Choosing The StarQuest Modpack] - This is a compilation of all mods acceptable on the StarQuest Server You will need to decide where to live. Different planets offer different pros and cons. *[[Planets of StarQuest|Planets of StarQuest ]]- A page listing all of the planets in the solar system. It also lists the [[Spawn Station]], since it's practically a planet. *[[Mob distribution|Mob Distribution]] - Most mobs are only found on a specific planet or two. This list will help you find what planet a mob resides on. *[[Resource distribution|Resource Distribution]] - Similar to the mob distribution, but for resources. Ranking Up Once you've established your new home on a planet, your next big choice will be what path to take with your life. You could become an honorable citizen of the colonies and make your fortune through trade. Or, if you want to strike out as a rebellious soul, you could live outside the law and become a pirate, making a living by stealing and bounty hunting. Some ships are available only to one path or the other. The choice is up to you. You can read about both paths and related info here. *[[The Path of the Colonist]] *[[The Path of the Pirate]] *[[Ship Types]] Factions, Towns, Nations, and Alliances Once you've decided which path to follow, you need to be in a town, faction, or nation. This will help you decide how to make one, and show you a map of the existing towns, factions, nations, and alliances. You can usually find a place on the forums to apply to one of those depicted on the map. *[[Towns]] - shows what a town is and how to make one *[[Factions]] - shows what a faction is and how to make one *[[Nations]] - shows what a nation is and how to make one * [[Space Stations]] - details on creating a space station *[[Alliances]] - shows what an alliance is and how to make one '''CURRENTLY A STUB''' *[http://starquestmc.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Political_Organizations Political Map] - shows the current political status of the server, including most groups *[[List of Political Organizations]] - A comprehensive list of all Towns, Nations, Factions and Alliances, grouped by planet Shipbuilding No matter which path you choose, and whatever profession you may become, you will need a ship. The starfighter you purchased on [[Spawn Station|Interstellar Station]] may be serviceable for awhile, but soon enough you'll want something better. Sure, you could buy a ship from someone else, but why not build it yourself? It's not hard, and it's very rewarding to fly a ship you made with your own blocky hands. *[[Ship Types]] - Different ships have different sizes, speeds, and capabilities. Learn about them here. *[[Basic Shipbuilding]] - Everything you need to know to make a bare-bones spaceship. *[[Advanced Shipbuilding]] - Adding weapons, boarding ramps, slipdrives, autopilots, and more can be found in this guide. *[[Ship Design Competitions]] - Player-driven ship design competitions. Use their entries for inspiration Other Types of Building If you're building a planet-side base or home, you'll want to make life as safe and prosperous as you can. These links can help with that *[[Space Stations]] - Build your outpost in space *[[WorldGuard]] - Defend your property against those who would break it. Can also deny PvP. *[[Advanced Machinery]] - How to build everything from an automatic mining machine to self managed farms. *[[Elevators]] - Easily create your own lifts between floors in your buildings. Latest activity